The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
A device of this type is, for example, known from DE 20 2006 016 833 U1. This known device is a Bernoulli vacuum gripper with a perforated plate into which compressed air is blown via a compressed air duct, and the compressed air leaves the gripper via a large surface in the direction of the workpiece. Although vacuum grippers of this type have the advantage that objects can be suctioned with them, the objects may not be excessively heavy.